Anónimo
by tulique
Summary: Quizás, si tenía mucha suerte, su respuesta sincera llegaría a oídos de su anónimo favorito. Kikuro.


Nunca un polo le había sabido así de amargo. Kuroko no entendía el porqué. Al fin y al cabo, era el mismo color, la misma marca, la misma tienda. Pero para él había algo que faltaba, algo imprescindible, que le había quitado de golpe el sabor a su polo favorito. Le echó un vistazo recriminador, y luego otro a Aomine, que se deleitaba con su propio polo como si nada hubiese pasado.

El problema residía en Kuroko. Debía de ser eso.

—Oye, Tetsu —Aomine se quitó el polo de la boca un momento, dejando un reguero de babilla que se mezclaba con el hielo a medio derretir—. ¿No te ha parecido que Kise estaba hoy un poco raro? Ya sabes, más raro que de costumbre.

Sí, Kise no había sido el mismo de siempre. Había llegado al entrenamiento con ojos muertos y una sonrisa vacía. Se empeñaba en sonreír, aunque le costase, para asegurarles que no pasaba nada, "que solo estaba un poco cansado". La cascada de energía que emanaba en la cancha se había secado por completo. Se movía de aquí para allá, como un pelele sin vida, y arrastraba los pies por toda la cancha. Ni siquiera le pidió a Aomine un uno contra uno. Tampoco quiso volver a casa con ellos y tomarse un polo.

El polo le supo peor a Kuroko cuando se le vino a la mente que, tal vez, a Kise ya no le gustase el baloncesto. Quizás se estuviese planteando dejar el equipo y centrarse de lleno en su carrera de modelo, donde sí o sí llegaría lejos. Kise tenía talento y carisma para lograrlo, sin duda.

De todos modos, Kuroko sabía cómo había sido el equipo antes y después de Kise. Las victorias llegarían igual, estuviese él o no, y los entrenamientos seguirían tan duros como de costumbre. A simple vista, todo sería de la misma manera.

—Oye, tu polo se está derritiendo. Eh, Tetsu. ¿Tetsu? Hola, ¿me estás escuchando?

Lo que cambiaría sería la vuelta a casa. Sería silenciosa, sin risas que le hiciesen sentir un poco más vivo, ni protestas porque en la tienda no vendían el helado de mango que a él le gustaba. Sin gimoteos en los que se podían palpar los "jo, cómo se pasa Aominecchi" o "¡eres malo, Kurokocchi!" dichos sin pensar.

Sin Kise.

Kuroko llegó a su casa sin decir nada, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que su abuela lo estaba saludando ni de que Aomine se había comido la mitad de su polo. Eso no era, ni de lejos, lo peor de todo. Lo que realmente le fastidió, drenándole la energía más y más, era la sonrisa que se dibujó sola en sus labios al recordar la de Kise.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kise entró en su aula desganado. Se le estaban agotando las sonrisas que despachar sin ton ni son a las fans más insistentes y la paciencia para aguantar otro día más.

Fue en su silla donde encontró algo que no se habría esperado. Las chicas solían darle los regalos en mano y si acaso, las más tímidas, se lo dejaban sobre la mesa. Eso es, sobre la mesa, no la silla.

De todas formas, no tenía pinta de ser un regalo. Era… un post-it amarillo. A Kise le dio reparo sentarse sobre él, así que no le quedó otra que cogerlo y leerlo. La letra era clara y de trazos impecables. Lo que le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue el mensaje. Corto, discreto, pero directo y efectivo.

"Tú puedes".

Abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, o esa impresión daba, pero no había nadie a quien responder. Buscó por todos los lados una pista, un lo que fuese, que le indicase el nombre de la persona que le dijo, aunque fuese por escrito, lo que necesitaba oír. O leer, en este caso.

—Yo puedo —repitió Kise con una sonrisa boba. Se frotó la nariz, como si con eso se fuese a liberar del sonrojo que poblaba sus mejillas, y guardó el post-it en un bolsillo.

Recuperó las fuerzas que el pesimismo le había robado. Le demostraría a Haizaki quién era el mejor, luego ganaría a Aominecchi en un uno contra uno y se compraría un polo de camino a casa con Kurokocchi. Él sabía que podía, sobre todo cuando sabía que había alguien, aunque solo fuese una única persona en todo el mundo, que creía de verdad en él.

Le supo mal no poder darle las gracias como era debido.

—¡GRACIAS! —gritó a pleno pulmón. Quizás, si tenía mucha suerte, su respuesta sincera llegaría a oídos de su anónimo favorito.

Las gracias era lo que Kuroko quería darle a su poca presencia. Observaba a Kise desde una de las ventanas que daban al pasillo, satisfecho con los resultados de su plan maestro. Ahora que Kise volvía a sonreír, con esa chispa de vida que inundaba de cosquilleos el cuerpo de Kuroko, el polo recuperaría su sabor. Se fue pasillo adelante con una sonrisa relajada y un paquete de post-its en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sí, todo había salido a pedir de boca.


End file.
